Horrible Weekend
by bee-me
Summary: When Benny decides to take one toy to his grandmothers house for the weekend, how will this affect the other toys? *GENDER-BENT TOY STORY* -Mostly gender-bent Buzz/Jessie- (First Toy Story story...)
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, let me start by saying that I am NOT new to the whole fanfiction sight. My extensive collection of Wreck-It Ralph stories will defiantly speak for me. But I decided on trying out Toy Story. So here I am...I hope you guys like it. Also, just an fye: This is going to be a gender swapped story. And I also didn't change some of the characters names. Although Jessie can be both a male/female name, I decided on Justin. So hopefully enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Horrible Weekend**

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

"All clear!" Dollin shouted to the other toys. Wendy groaned as she sat up and reached for her cowgirl hat. "Rough day, cowgirl?" Dollin asked. Wendy sighed. "Yup, Benny sure knows how to play with his toys..." She said with a chuckle. Wendy then glanced towards her two best friends Buzz, A.K.A Buzzy as she was named by Justin, Wendy's 'younger brother'.

"So, you think you can get your hat back if I take it?" Buzz asked. Justin scoffed. "Only because we got married not even a year ago doesn't mean that you get a free pass..."

Buzz pretended to be upset as she let some of her short purple hair fall onto her face. Justin chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Come on space ranger. To infinity..." He started as he cuddled Buzz close to his body. Buzz sighed and kissed him softly. "And beyond..." She finished making her husband smile.

"BENNY'S COMING BACK!" Dollin cried. Wendy threw her hat into the corner that it was lying in and plopped down onto the floor.

Justin and Buzzy fell back onto the bed holding hands. "One more thing..." Buzz whispered as she took her husbands red hat off of his red yarn hair. Justin chuckled before Benny came busting through his bedroom door.

"Mom says that I can bring one toy with me to grandma's house. So! I choose..."

He let his eyes scan the room before landing on Buzz. "OOH! She'll _love_ you!" He exclaimed as he picked Buzz up. He then glanced down at Justin and frowned a little. Not only had the two got married on their own, but Benny had made them have a 'special' wedding while he was playing one day. Ever since then they have done everything and went everywhere together.

Benny sighed and smiled slightly. "Aww, it's only for three days. How bad could it possibly be?"

He picked up Justin and made both Justin and Buzzy kiss on the lips. That was the only way to have a proper good bye for a married couple. "BENNY!? Come down here please. You can get your stuff next time you go back upstairs! It's also dinner time!" His father called. Benny sighed. "I'll be back guys!" He exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

Once he left Justin cast Buzz a sad look before slowly getting up and walking over to the window sill and looked beyond the curtains.

Buzz sighed and followed him.

"Honey..." She started out. Justin shook his head. "I know. He's only a kid. Let him do what he wants..."

Buzz frowned and wrapped both of her arms around Justin's middle while squeezing him tightly. Justin chuckled and leaned into Buzz's arms. He then looked up into her eyes. "Three days isn't all that bad..."

"No. it's not..." Buzz replied as she kissed Justin's lips. Opening one eye, Justin had noticed that Buzz was still wearing his hat. He raised a playful eyebrow and reached for it. Once he grabbed it he clutched it gently in one hand and ran a smooth hand down Buzz's cheek. He was still upside down which made the moment all that more romantic.

"I'll see you when I get back."

Justin smiled and nodded. Just then, the toys heard Benny run up the stairs. They all got back into position and waited for the five year old to return. "I'm back!" He exclaimed.

He then grabbed his tiny suitcase and shoved Buzz inside. "BYE GUYS!" Benny said loudly as he left his room and bolted downstairs.

Once he was gone, Justin sighed. Wendy did the same and placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Justie, she'll be back soon..."

Justin nodded sadly and chuckled a little bit to himself. "You know? This is only the start to a horrible weekend..."

* * *

**Good/bad? Tell me what you think. And I hope that you guys accept me and my stories! Like I said, I am very familiar with the sight itself but I only wrote for Wreck-It Ralph. Hero's Cuties if you are familiar with the pairing. If not then it is Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. **

**Anyway...remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might and or do have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrible Weekend**

**Chapter 2: Night one**

Benny's bag was thrown around a little as the Anderson's car hit little bumps or made sharp turns. Buzz sighed and curled up into a small ball as she tired to think of a happy place to be. She only wished that Justin was here. Why could Benny only bring one toy? Why couldn't he bring two? Or three? Heck, why not even a forth?

Buzz knew that Benny's grandmother wasn't that old and loved toys. Although some of the toys that she has at her house are much older than most of Benny's toys.

Still, back to what she was thinking of earlier. Why couldn't Justin at least sneak into the bag at the last minute or, without breaking character, persisted on letting Benny take him also. Meaning that he could have held on tightly to her hand. But no. Benny had to come rushing in and take Buzz. Not that she minded. She just wished that she didn't have to go alone.

* * *

Justin sighed as he glanced out of the window. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head in his hands. Most of the other toys just left him alone. Well, all besides two stubborn toys. "You okay, cowboy?" Dollin asked. Wendy sat next to Justin and threw her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah."

Justin sighed. "It's only three days, right? Yeah. Yeah! Three days. A-and then she'll be back. She's-she's coming back, right? RIGHT?"

Dollin shot Wendy a worried glance; knowing that Justin was going crazy without his wife. But the sad thing was that Buzzy had only been gone for not even three hours. If that, that is. But the two have never been separated for more than two hours. At _most_. Probably not even that long. Well, that is if you discount the whole 'Sunny Side Incident'.

Wendy only stood up and patted Justin on the shoulder. "Uh, yeah. Don't worry, Justie, Buzz'll be back in no time at all! I promise!"

Sighing, Justin slowly nodded. He knew that it would only be for three days. That meant that she'd only be gone till Sunday. And if you really think about it, it really wasn't a long time. Was it...?

* * *

Benny tossed the backpack carefully on the couch in his grandmothers living room and and rushed into the kitchen automatically smelling something sweet baking. Typical for his grandmother to do while awaiting his arrival.

Once Benny was finished with his snack, chocolate chip cookies to be exact, he grabbed the strap to his bag and ran upstairs into his own special room. He then grabbed Buzz from the bag and placed her on the bed. He then went to an older looking chest and grabbed some older looking toys. "Alright! Buzz! These awesome guys are my toys that I git from my grandma. This..."

He started as he pulled out a stuffed animal dog which was a yellow lab and had on a suit that was colored grey.

"Is Pawsy! He's _super _awesome. And soft!"

He placed Pawsy on the bed and reached his tiny hand back into the box. After some minor digging around, he found some other toys. After pulling out three other toys, Benny's grandmother called him down so that he could meet up with his cousin who was also spending the night at his grandmothers.

Buzz slowly sat up and stared at the other toys.

One of them bolted upright and looked straight at her. This toy was a female toy. She had a long, silver ponytail tied together with a blue ribbon and was wearing a soft light blue dress with small straps. She was fairly small; like a ten year old.

"Hi..." She said shyly as she helped Buzz up. Buzz smiled and pushed the button that removed her helmet. "Hi, I'm Buzz Lightyear. And yes I know that Buzz sounds like a guys name but that's just how I was created. Whats your name?"

The small girl toy smiled. "Claire. My names Claire. I may look like a newer toy but really, I'm fifty years old. I've been around since Benny's grandmother was a little girl. I know that's a pretty long time. But I'm ten. And this is my dog Pawsy!"

Pawsy ran over to Buzz and literally started to lick her face off. "Wow! He's-he's affectionate!" Buzz managed between laughter.

Claire seemed to be amazed by how well Pawsy took to Buzz and vise-versa.

"Hey, do you have any pet toys back at Benny's?"

Pawsy stopped licking Buzz and walked over to Claire. Buzz nodded. "Yeah, a pony. Her names Bulls-eye. She's the sweetest thing. But the real funny thing is that she's more attached to me than my husband who she really belongs to..."

"Wait!" A male voice cut in. Suddenly, an orange teddy-bear with blue button eyes, a rip in his left ear, a blue polo shirt and denim jeans climbed onto the side of the bed. He examined Buzz before continuing. "You're the Buzz that everyone keeps on talking about. The one that married that, Justin Pride doll. Wendy Prides younger brother according to the old T.V. series 'Wendy's Roundup' or something like that."

Buzz nodded. "Yeah. Why...?"

The orange bear smiled slightly and held his hand out for Buzz to shake. "Monty. Nice to meet you." He took a firm hold of Buzz's hand and shook it. Buzz smiled. "Nice to meet you, Monty."

Monty chuckled. "Oh! That doll right over there is Brindy. She's the oldest one. She is a wooden doll. Very uncommon now a days."

The doll was made of wood and was painted white. She had black with gray streaks. Her clothing consisted of an old dark red cotton sweater and blue leather jeans. She was wearing black boots that made her a bit taller than necessary. But the one thing that defiantly caught Buzzes eyes were the many strings that were tangled up together and knotted up attached to Brindy's arms, legs, head and torso.

Brindy glanced over at Buzz and glared at her with dark blue eyes.

Buzz tensed for a minute or two before Brindy looked away. "Don't mind her. She can get a _little_ moody around new toys. Well, newer toys that is." Monty briefly explained. Buzz sighed and gave Monty an understanding look. She'd get to know Brindy better later. But now wasn't the best time. Benny came running upstairs with his cousin; both ready to play.

* * *

Justin paced around in the closet as he wondered what Buzz was doing. He thought that Benny was already playing with her. He thought about what if she found another, newer toy that was more handsome and charming than he was and swept her off of her feet. Justin shook his head. No, she couldn't. That would just be stupid.

That was stupid of him to even think like that. Ugh! He needed sleep. Now.

Justin walked over to his and Buzzes corner in the closet. 'Their corner' was in a drawer had had a small door on it. Benny had made it for them after he had them married. It was in the top corner of his closet. Every night, Benny sat Buzz and Justin inside the drawer and shut the door. The drawer was big enough for them to fit inside and they were able to move around quite functionally.

Justin settled himself into the small blankets that were on the bottom of the drawer and tried to fall asleep. His hat sat in Buzzes spot and he tried his hardest to fall asleep. And after many hours of tossing and turning he finally did.

Buzz did the same at Benny's grandmothers house. The two toys just couldn't stop thinking about one another. But they still had two more days to go. And hopefully they could last that long. Hopefully.

* * *

**Well, I hope that at least some of you guys are enjoying this so far. To those of you who are, I thank you! Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. They are always welcome! THANKS FOR READIN'****!**


End file.
